


a fear for the fair weather

by emptypens



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, M/M, One Shot, daejae - Freeform, the words on your tattoo are the last words of your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypens/pseuds/emptypens
Summary: “fair weather, isn’t it?”those were the exact words that were written on daehyun’s wrist.the exact words that he wished he wouldn’t have to hear ever.





	a fear for the fair weather

“fair weather, isn’t it?”

those were the exact words written on daehyun’s wrist; the words that he wished he wouldn’t have to hear, ever.

such words were so ordinary—so mundane—yet truth be told, if he were given the chance to never hear them ever, even if it meant losing his chance with love, he would take it.

but that’s not how life goes.

 so daehyun heaved yet another sigh and got out of his bed, unrolling his sweater sleeve and letting it fall and cover his arm as he walked around his flat lethargically to get to work.

 “daehyun-ah!” his co-worker, his _annoying_  co-worker, yelled through daehyun’s cellphone speakers. “are you free after work today? let’s go out!”

 daehyun rolled his eyes as he continued brushing his teeth. “no, i’ll be busy. busy ignoring you.”

 “you’re so mean,” his co-worker responded. “how could you treat me, _the_  kim himchan, your _only friend_ , like this?”

 “only friend?! i have more friends besides you, dumbass.”

 “like who? that kid in the reception area? he barely talks to you.”

 “shut the fuck up, i know my social skills are tragic but this is slander.”

 “whatever, but come on! let’s gooo! the weather is amazing today!”

 daehyun nearly dropped his glass. his heart? whoops, down on the floor it goes.

 “th-the— what?”

 “i said the weather is amazing today. are you allergic to sunlight or something?”

 “no, you idiot. god, i’ll be at work in ten or so.”

 “oh, okay, but you still haven’t answered my re—“

_beep, beep, beep, beep._

 the moment daehyun stepped out of his front door, warm breeze came out of nowhere, brushing his hair aside and letting him see how the golden rays of sunlight covered the entire street.

 despite the warm temperature, a creeping feeling of coldness and pure anxiety covered daehyun’s body.  
he wished he didn’t have to go outside today.

 off he went, crossing streets, walking through crowds, trying not to listen nor talk to anyone who came his way. it was difficult—so difficult, because his heart was still yearning to know who his soulmate was.

...but maybe it wasn’t today. maybe he won’t hear it today. maybe he will meet his soulmate today, but his death on a later date. maybe that was the case, right?

 he hoped so— it was the only damn thing he could do about this curse.

 he stood on the edge of the pavement, eyes on the traffic lights that glared back at him with its red light, but his utterly divided attention everywhere but it.

 _i’m overthinking this_ , daehyun finally thought. _yeah! i’m overthinking this. i should be fine._

 he inhaled, then breathed out a bitter laugh. he scanned his surroundings as he waited for the light to turn green and— _oh, my god, is that—_

 a young man almost his height approached the same edge as daehyun was. his facial features were way too familiar to forget, especially how plump his lips were.

yes, daehyun did, in fact, stare at his face at work hours. he just never dared to admit it. not to himchan, definitely not. heavens, no. idiot can’t shut his mouth up for the love of fuck.

 yoo youngjae, he said (with a mental dreamy sigh). secretary of their workplace’s ceo, and friend of the kid in the reception area, choi junhong.

 (maybe that’s why daehyun tried to befriend him. oops.)

 daehyun didn’t understand why he was so attracted to the man. he never did. he just thought he was really  
fucking cute. not like “aww, so adorable! i want to squish your cheeks!” cute, but more of the “holy fucking shit i want to take you out and kiss you until i run out of oxygen” kind.

 daehyun was... a little aggressive when it comes to cute things.

 and food.

 and yoo youngjae.

 daehyun was so infatuated with youngjae’s looks that he didn’t notice that he was already looking back at him.

 a reddish blush crept across daehyun’s cheeks. he clutched on his suitcase and looked away, trying to ignore the loud beating of his heart in his chest.

 “jung daehyun?”

_fuck._

 daehyun turned to youngjae, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk, the same look he gave his boss’ opponents every time they had a debate over something— the look that always made daehyun feel like melting in his shoes.

 “yoo youngjae?” daehyun tried to mock his tone for the laughs.

 youngjae chuckled. “i didn’t think you lived at the same street as i do.”

 “neither did i. work?”

 “as always. i reckon you, as well?”

 “unfortunately.”

 _THIS IS NOT PERSONAL_ , daehyun mentally yelled at himself. _HE IS A WORKER AT YOUR PLACE AND HE RECOGNIZES YOU BECAUSE OF THAT._

 the two fell silent, staring at the counter on the traffic light that indicated how long they still had to wait until they could cross the street.

 

 5.

 

 daehyun bit his lip, hearing his loud heartbeat ringing in his ears.

 

 4.

 

 imagine if he was his soulmate— god, the possibilities. all the things they could do together...

 

 3.

 

 stupid daehyun! that’s impossible. he probably has a girlfriend already. or a boyfriend.

 

 2.

 

 daehyun was reeled out of his sea of fantasies as he realized the amount of pedestrians gathering at the area.

 

 1.

 

 daehyun turned back to youngjae, who looked back at him, and shone a smile before walking off the edge.

 0.

 

“fair weather, isn’t it?”

 

daehyun’s blood ran cold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—but the moment he heard a car horn blare,

 

he could have sworn his heart stopped completely.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sky here. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> check out my other stories on [archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/emptypens).
> 
> follow me on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/snowdinsunsets) and my [other social medias](https://skysite.carrd.co/).
> 
> have a decent day!


End file.
